A Family Affair
by SydneyDeLaGhetto
Summary: Bella and the Cullens decide to have a little fun. Wink wink, nudge nudge. completely random, spur of the moment story.


Edward felt uncomfortable and shifted his position in the doorway. Hearing his sister Rosalie let out a deep, husky moan he looked anywhere but at them.

"Edward," she then purred, "why don't you join us?"

His eyes got wide and then lowered as he noticed her exposed body. He couldn't help peeking at it again and when he did he no longer found her on the floor with the rest of his siblings and Bella, but in front of him.

Feeling hot, he could only watch as she slowly untucked his shirt and began unbuckling his belt. He sucked in a breath as her body lowered so she was eye level to his crotch.

He could feel himself hardening with every passing second and let out a gutteral moan as her soft, smooth hands stroked his hardened member.

Slowly, she edged forward and her tongue darted out to taste him, he threw his head back not being able to take it and pushed her head onto his throbbing length.

She took it all in greedily and before he knew it she stopped. Growling, he opened his eyes to see Bella looking up at him with lust clouding her innocent gaze.

He swooped her up in his cold arms and kissed her fiercily (sp?) all over her face and neck. She moaned in response, goosebumps raising on her skin.

He paused for a second to step out of his pants and rip the rest of the offending clothes off of his body so fast that it looked like a blur in Bella's untrained eye.

She eyed his body hungrily and pulled him towards the rest of the Cullen family. As they got closer, Edward kissed her again, wanting to feel the softness of her plump lips against his.

So deep in the kiss, Bella didn't feel the arms snaking their way around her waist. Feeling a cool hand travel down her body to her core, she shuddered in anticipation and unconsciencly moved toward the icy hands.

Edward broke the kiss and kissed his way to her collar bone where he began sucking and licking the skin raw. Bella moaned, pleasure racking through her body as she was teased by Edward's fiery kisses and these mysterious hands now stroking her inner thighs.

Slowly, Edward lowered them back to the floor only to break the kiss, groaning as he felt the hands of Jasper grasp him. He stiffened and then relaxed, pumping slightly in his grasp as Alice stole Bella and began to kiss Edwards chest.

Rosalie and Emmett, rubbing their bodies slowly together were interupted by Bellas moans of pleasure coming from next to them. She was pleasring herself, getting off seeing the Cullens beautiful, pale bodies mingle and taste eachother.

Before she could find her release, Emmett's strong hand grasped her tiny wrist pulling it away, she whimpered slightly turning it into a moan as she felt him suck her fingers.

Tiring of Edward, Jasper moved to Alice whom he had not yet been with. He crawled ontop of her, member brushing over her core and tight opening making her gasp and writhe beneath him. Tantalizingly slow, he flicked his tongue over her right nipple before taking it into his mouth. She didn't have a handful but she sure did have a mouthful.

He continued sucking as she grasped the back of his head, body pulling her closer - she couldn't wait any longer she needed him.

Thrusting her hips to meet his, she felt his hardened cock enter her. Her muscles tightened at his large size and she wiggled and rotated her hips sending sparks of pleasure throught their bodies.

He continued sucking as she grasped the back of his head, body pulling her closer - she couldn't wait any longer she needed him.

Thrusting her hips to meet his, she felt his hardened cock enter her. Her muscles tightened at his large size and she wiggled and rotated her hips sending sparks of pleasure throught their bodies.

Jasper couldn't control himself and began pounding in and out, in and out of her tight entrance.

Midthrust he felt a small, warmer hand grasp his testicles and shuddered, he was almost at his release. Pumping harder and faster he felt Alice's walls tightening and before anyone could register he pulled out, spraying Alice's chest with his semen. Alice let out a moan, aswell as Bella, who had been grasping his balls while rubbing her spot.

Soon after, Edward and Emmett finished up a hot double-penetration with Rosalie's tight asshole and cunt resulting in her squirting all over the two cocks, them exploding inside of her.

Collapsing where they were, the Cullens and Bella began to pant slightly. Slowly, Bella began to regain her breath. "Well, we definently have to do that again," Bella breathed out exhausted. The Cullens could only nod - this was the first time they had ever felt so truly worn out in decades.

The Cullens could only nod - they were already feeling re-energized and ready to go. "You up for a second round?" Alice giggled poking Bella's tired form in the ribs.

Oh wow, I just realized hot short this was, but that's okay cuz I actually wrote this a looong time ago in an IM. It's the first Twilight story I've ever written and I have made no changes to it so sorry if something is grammatically incorrect, I was too lazy to fix it. Reviews are lovely.


End file.
